lonie b's one shots and song fics
by lonie b
Summary: ones shots and song fics. what else would they be? most might be sad and tragic but I like those ones. you can totally skip over this, I don't care. read at your own risk. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters.
1. Whiskey Lullaby

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**First songfic. Tell me what you think at the end and if I should do another one.**

_**Whiskey Lullaby **__(italics=song lyrics)_

**Percy's PoV.**

I wasn't expecting for things to turn out the way they did when I got back to camp. Never for a second did I think that she would do that to me. To us. After everything I had done for her and she threw it all away. She threw me away. The pain I felt when I saw her with him was beyond anything in Tartarus.

_She put him out,_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

The worse part about it was that she didn't even look ashamed to have been with him. Only that they were caught in the action. Neither of them looked sorry. I ran away before they could even try to make excuses. Several people called to me as I ran by them but I paid no heed. It all meant nothing to me now. One mattered above all else; the pain. There was nothing outside of it and I no longer felt as if there was ever anything else beside the agony ripping through my very being. I knew from that moment on that I was never going to be rid of this awful state. That was years ago.

_She broke his heart._

_He spent his whole life trying to forget._

I finally found something to help me through the pain and the memories. It's nice to have something that will always be there for me and never hurt me the way she did. Everything was slowly going away. People have tried to get me to stop but when I do the pain comes back and I start once again. Unfortunately it didn't make everything go away until one night when everything was starting to fade. At that point I had only one thought. I managed to write it down and clutched it in my hand as I fell down onto my bed and everything went black.

**Everyone's Pov.**

It was painful to watch what had happened to our hero all those years ago and it still hurt to see what he had been reduced to. We had all tried to help him after he had started drinking but nothing would help. The only thing we could do was watch he drink all his pain away. But it was never enough for him.

_We watch him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until the night,_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory._

**Poseidon's PoV.**

I have been checking up on Percy these past few years and it hurt me so much to see him like this. He's been so strong throughout the years and in the two wars. Now he was going through something that was even too much for all the strength he had. There were times when he couldn't even stand because of what he was feeling and that was before he ever started drinking. Even after living for a few millennia and being his father, I never knew how big the problem was. It really is annoying that the fates make sure that the greatest have the worst of luck.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength he had to get up off his knees._

As of right now I am heading over to check up on Percy. He's been staying with his mother for the past year or so, so that we could keep a better eye on him. When I got there Sally opened the door and greeted me before leading me down the hall to Percy's room. There was no response when I knocked on his door so I opened it and went in. What we saw when we entered was my son lying on his stomach on his bed as though he had clasped there, which he probably did. A few empty whiskey bottles were on the floor around the bed. All I felt was dread as I went over to wake my son up. Getting closer I noticed two things. One, he was paler than usual and two, he usually wasn't this still even when he slept. Only when I put my hand on his shoulder did I realize what was wrong. Percy was gone.

For hours both Sally and I cried over our dead son. After that I had to leave but as I got up I saw something in Percy's hand: a crumpled piece of paper with something Percy had written on it. If possible the words written there, although they were few, just made his lose even more painful. Just six words and I now just understood why nothing we did seemed to help my boy. Nobody would ever have been able to help him. No one but her. And she was the reason he was like this in the first place.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow,_

_With a note that said 'I'll love her 'til I die'._

About a week later we had the funeral. It was a nice spot to lay my favorite son to rest at, a secluded spot at the back corner of the cemetery underneath a willow tree. As the coffin was lowered into the ground a few of the other goddesses started singing a lullaby and it sounded like angels were singing.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

**Annabeth's PoV.**

People were talking around town. Everyone had their own theories about what happened. Each one worse than the last. But nobody ever knew what I felt. The guilt was crushing me and I was finding it harder to cope. I turned to drinking but tried to keep it secret. It went on like that for years.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she to hind the whiskey on her breathe._

The pain slowly started to go away. But the memories didn't. I always saw him whenever I closed my eyes. Every smile I remembered him giving me was like a knife wound that wouldn't heal. Every kiss felt like my heart was being ripped out. But even worse, was the look on his face when he caught me with that other guy. That's what killed me the most. I should never have done that to him. Now it was too late. My only solitude is in the bottom of the bottle in my hand. The more I had the less I remember while under its influence.

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind._

One night I had more than I should have, but now I can barely even remember him. I guess this is how it all ends then. One lives a short life of misery and eventually falls and never be able to get back up again. That's the way it is for me, but I guess I deserve it, after what I did to him. Looking at his picture now reminded me of how much I love him. I gripped the picture of my one true love tightly to my chest as I collapsed onto my bed and everything faded to black.

_Until the night, she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger,  
and finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short but this time it was bigger,  
than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

**3****rd**** person PoV**

Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were all worried for their friend so they thought to go and visit her. When they got there they found her in her room on the bed. Unmoving and clinging desperately onto the picture of the man she loved and betrayed. There was only one thing they could do for her. In a small secluded spot in a cemetery, there is a willow tree will a single headstone under it. That is where they laid their friend to rest, right next to that other grave. She was put into the ground with one last song, the same one sang for the person buried next to her.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
while the angles sang a whiskey lullaby._

Down in the underworld, at the gates of Elysium stood a young man with black hair and sea green eyes. As someone came into his view he smiled and held his arms open to receive the woman that he had been waiting for. A woman with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes. They embraced each other like no one else mattered. Up above two bouquets of flowers were put on two headstones labeled _Percy Jackson _and _Annabeth chase._


	2. Death or Amnesia

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the books.**

**For Nico and his confession in ****The House of Hades****.**

I sat on the banks of the river watching the black waters swirl. Thoughts ran through my head much like the river was flowing, endlessly. The only difference is that they were all the same thoughts I've had before only now I was thinking about a way to get rid of them. Death or amnesia? Drastic options but no other option would work for me. My memories will never let me move on in any other way. I'd already admitted to my feelings but to live with them is another story. Jason is the only one who knows my secret but he doesn't understand. He will never understand and if anyone else found out they would hate me even more than they already do. Especially _Him._ That's why I left. So I wouldn't have to go through that.

In front of me lay my sword waiting for use. It would be painful but not as painful as not being with _Him_. Or watching _Him _with her. Every touch, every smile, every kiss. Never have to see it again because I would be down here for eternity and never have to see the living again or feel all the pain they bring. That is until they're both down here as well. Then I will have to endure them for eternity. At least I would be free of them for a short while. Would he even notice if I died? Probably not, since he has her.

Or I could just step into the river. Forget everything and everyone. Start again someplace new and hope fate was kind enough to never let me cross paths with anyone from my past. I would never have to remember the pain of losing my sister. A sister that I loved and could never be replaced. Never have to remember that cold December day when I was told by the boy I love that my sister was dead. I wouldn't even remember _him._

Two options. Both had a certain appeal. Nearly impossible to choose between. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Hazel would be devastated me if I took my own life and left her. Even if she knew why I did it she would never understand. She would hate me if she knew my true feelings toward Percy. Everyone would hate me if they knew what was wrong with me. Especially Percy.

Oh, Percy. Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone who wasn't completely out of my league? Someone who could actually love me back. Or even notice me. That's the big kicker. No one notices me.

I closed my eyes and cast out all thoughts. Unfortunately it didn't work. In my head I could see Percy. He smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back. I could almost feel it when he stroked the side of my face. Then he turned away from me. I opened my eyes and I felt tears running down my face. The pain in my chest became worse than ever. It was then that I knew what I had to choose.

"Goodbye, Percy." I whispered as my last words in this life as Nico Di Angelo.


End file.
